Lips of an Angel
by Rollin
Summary: Clark and Lois share key phone conversations that help draw them closer together despite outside influences.


Prologue  
Smallville, 2006

Clark stood in the barnyard, watching Lois retreat towards her car. Both were dying inside, but neither could find the right words. Martha was crying that Lois was leaving them to travel the world, but Clark stood silently like a statue. Lois had no idea how bad he was hurting, it was almost worse than his father's funeral. Lois had been there for him, the person that lifted him up from these lows. Now, she was the reason for his pain and she didn't even know it. Clark couldn't live with himself if he ruined her life plans, so he remained silent. Lois was begging him on the inside to stop her, to sweep her off her feet and love her. She would never be the first to break down, she was strong and independent Lois Lane. Martha watched both of them, knowing what they were feeling but unable to change the situation. Lois threw the last of her luggage into the car and slammed the door.

"Well, that's everything. Goodbye, Mrs. Kent. I'll write you regularly and let you know I'm alright."

The two women embraced strongly, both tearing up.

"You do that honey. And anytime you feel the urge, you just run right home to this farm. We'll be waiting."

Clark was staring at the ground, willing himself not to break down. Lois stepped over to him, uncertain of how to proceed. Suddenly, she threw her hand out to him. He raised his face to look at hers. For the first time, Lois saw the hurt in his eyes. She had never seen such pain, even when she found him holding Alicia.

"Well, Clark, I guess this is goodbye."

Her hand was still outstretched. Clark ignored it, and instead hugged her. Lois was pleasantly surprised. 'Oh, god, please Clark just say the word.'

"Lois, if you ever need me just call. Trust me. Regardless of where you are or what time it is, I can be there. Just call my name."

Lois looked at him oddly, but decided not to press the issue. Finally, she nodded.

"Thanks Clark." Walking back to her car door. "Well, I have to stop by and see Chloe. I guess this is goodbye." With that, Lois jumped in the car and sped out of the driveway. Clark listened to her wracking sobs for the next half mile until he couldn't take her pain any longer and collapsed on the couch in the loft to cry himself to sleep.

Chapter One  
Metropolis, 2008

Clark was standing in the china shop, uncomfortable at being dragged along. Mandy had insisted that he ride along with her and her mother while they picked out the gifts they wanted to be registered for. Clark let out a sigh under his breath. He wasn't even sure he wanted to get married, he just knew he was sick of being alone and Mandy made him happy. Not as much as someone else, but she was long gone. Clark exhaled again. Almost two years he had waited for her to come back, to make things right. She never even sent a damn card. His mom got calls and cards from all over the world, but Clark was lucky to get a redirected question. It hurt. Now, here he was staring at plate patterns as his fiance and future mother-in-law argued about colors. His mom had begged off, pleading business in the capital. He knew better, she wasn't happy that he was marrying someone other than Lois. But as his mother she sympathized. He could still remember the look of hurt in her eyes when he announced his engagement. Oh well. It was Lois' fault, now wasn't it? He closed his eyes. 'You know damn well it's just as much your problem for not stopping her.' Clark was so lost in thought he didn't notice Mandy's questions.

"CLARK!"

"Huh? What is it?" Turning back to the plates.

"I said, which color do you like better? The green or pink?"

Clark grimaced. "What about the blue? Or even that red?"

Mandy frowned. "Clark. Those are hideous. Ugh. Just like those flannel shirts I made you get rid of."

It was Clark's turn to frown. He had left the shirts at the farm because of the fight about fashion in certain circles. He usually let her get her way because he couldn't stand watching her look hurt. 'Ah hell. They were just shirts. Right?'

Mandy's mother interjected. "Now, let's move on to silverware. Clark, you seem to be about useless here why don't you go get the car or something."

Clark was stung, but was also glad for an excuse to get away. Turning and almost sprinting out the doors of the store he was oblivious to the tall woman he ran into.

"Oh, I am so sorry ma'am. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not, no thanks to you. Why don't you watch where you're...Clark?"

Clark was shocked. "Lois! What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came into the city to meet up with Chloe. And to pick up my boyfriend from the airport."

Oh. "So, you still seeing Chloe?"

Lois gave him a weird look. "Of course I am. She's my cousin and best friend. We have always kept in touch."

Clark frowned. "Well, it's nice to know that you kept in touch with someone."

Ouch. Lois winced slightly. "Yeah, well, I didn't think you cared to see me."

Clark shook his head. "More than you will ever know. I wanted to see you every day for two years. You were the one who proved otherwise." Pausing. "Anyways, how long are you in town?"

"Permanently. I've been doing freelance work for Perry White at the Daily Planet while traveling so he offered me a job reporting for him."

Clark's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

Lois frowned at him. "Why is that so absurd? Think I'm not good enough?"

Clark decided that two could play. "Nope, it's nothing I just never figured you for a reporter."

"Yeah, well, I guess you can't always be right."

Just then, Mandy and her mother had come out of the store. Both were puzzled at the sight of Clark chatting with a beautiful woman on the sidewalk. Mandy immediately stepped in.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Mandy Durance. Clark's fiance. You are?"

Lois recovered quickly, shooting a look at Clark. "Lois Lane. Old acquaintance" stressing the word "of the Kent family. I used to live with them and work for the Kent Senators."

"Yes, honey, Lois disappeared to travel the world a few years ago and I haven't heard from her since then. We were just catching up."

Realization hit Mandy. This was Lois Lane, the Lois Lane of numerous Martha Kent references. A potential threat.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lois."

"The pleasure was all mine." Turning to Clark, with hand outstretched. "Clark. Good to see you again." Clark was taken back to the scene in the barnyard. Lois suddenly remembered the incident, noticing a tear glint in Clark's eyes. Just as quickly, the glimmer faded and Clark resolutely shook her hand.

"Take care of yourself Lois."

She simply nodded and hurried off, begging the tears to stop.

Chapter Two

Lois and Chloe had been chatting easily all afternoon. The two cousins enjoyed a special relationship that had helped both survive some rough spots in life. The conversation began to sour, however, when it turned to Lois' boyfriend Tim Welling. Chloe genuinely disliked the man, and she knew that he emotionally abused Lois on a daily basis to keep a hold on her. She knew that Tim had met Lois during a low point in her life soon after arriving back in the states, using that depression to leech into her lifeblood. Chloe had constantly pressured Lois to end the relationship, but Lois refused. Today, however, when Chloe pressured Lois seemed to break down.

"Whoa, baby, what's wrong? I know you don't like to discuss this but you've never gotten this upset."

"I saw Clark today. He's engaged. To a bih."

Chloe was surprised. "Oh."

Lois sniffed. "Yeah. Seeing him reminded me of what I almost had. Seeing that woman reminded me of what I threw away. Now I'm with a man who doesn't love me but treats me like a possession. Chloe I can't deal with it anymore."

Lois completely broke down. Chloe wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"Alright sweetie. I'll take you by the apartment and you get your things. You can live with me for now. Tomorrow, we'll think of a way to get Clark out of his bind."

Lois smiled back and sniffled again. "Thanks Chlo. You're the best."

Chloe grinned. "I know."

-------------------------

Clark was having trouble sleeping, so he got out of bed without waking Mandy and headed into the kitchen for a drink. Suddenly, the phone rang. Clark hurried to grab it before it woke Mandy. 'Who could be calling at 3 AM?'

"Hello? This is Clark Kent."

He heard sobbing. "Clark, please it's Lois."

He gripped the phone tighter. "Lois? Lois, what's wrong?"

"Clark, I tried to leave Tim, and, and he beat me. Clark I think some of my ribs are broken. He finally passed out on the bed and you were the first person I could think of. Clark, please save me. I am so sorry."

Chapter Three

Clark woke up suddenly. Realizing he was still in bed next to a sleeping Mandy he exhaled loudly and flopped back into the covers. Looking at the clock, he read 3:13. Sighing, same time every night. The past few weeks since bumping into Lois he had the same dream every night, that she called him begging for help. After talking to Chloe, the dream manifested Tim's name and even the logic for why she would be hurt. Clark rolled over to look at his fiance. He smiled. She was so peaceful when asleep, and he found it cute that she always slept with a teddy bear on the nightstand. The teddy bear he won her on their first date at the carnival. Mandy was Lana without the questioning angst, and Lois without the push towards insanity. Clark rolled back to facing the window of his - their - apartment. He wished he could tell Mandy his secret, but he didn't want her to leave. He knew she loved him, but that didn't make him any less afraid. Damn, it was going to be a long night. Again.

-------------

Clark walked into the Daily Planet, passing Lois' desk on the way to his own. He grinned as he remembered that first day when she had realized he would be her new partner. She hated that he kept working there a secret from her. He had simply reminded her who was the less communicative of the two. Seeing Chloe waiting by his desk shook him from his memories.

"Hey Chloe. What's up?"

Handing him a sheaf of papers. "The number of children being sold into slavery, especially the girls." Clark frowned. He hated when the weak were abused. "Perry wants you on it pronto. He also said to include Lois, that this story needs both of you."

Chloe grinned while Clark grimaced. "Are you kidding me? Perry knows that she and I are just getting back onto good terms. The last thing we need is something work related to argue over."

"Well, isn't arguing what you two are best at anyways?"

Clark managed a smile at that remark. It was true. It had always been true. Remembering the night before, his smile faded. "Chloe it happened again last night."

Chloe looked at him questioningly. Suddenly, realization hit her. "Again?" He nodded. "Same time?" Another nod. "Whoa. This is getting really weird Clark."

Clark sighed. "Tell me about it. She abandons me for two years, then floats into town and I suddenly have dreams about saving her from a horrible fate."

"Dreams about saving who, Smallville?" Smirking. "Always knew you had a hero complex."

Clark whirled around, being so intent on his conversation that he never heard her sneak up. Noticing Clark's lack of suave, Chloe stepped in. "Clark was prepping for your latest story on child slavery by watching a documentary. It's been haunting him."

Clark shot her a look of relieved thanks, while Lois gave him an appreciating once over. "Wow Clark. That's sweet of you. Kind of odd for dreams, but very noble." Just as quickly the moment was gone. "But who am I kidding, you've always been the model boy scout." Turning back to Chloe. "Now, cuz, what's the scoop?"

While Chloe filled Lois in, Clark noticed that he had a voice message from Mandy.

"Hey baby. Just wanted to let you know that I am bringing you your favorite lunch today at work, so don't order anything. Love you."

Clark smiled to himself. Lois noticed the look.

"Just finish off the canary there Clarkie boy?"

Clark smirked at her. "Actually, it's being hand delivered to me at noon by a beautiful woman who loves me."

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand to cover the smile while Lois looked stung. Touche. Lois hated being reminded that she had lost out on Clark, especially with her own remarks.

She frowned to herself. What did she care? She had a man at home who also loved her, even if it was in his own way. Sure he was a little overprotective, which Chloe argued destroyed independence, but part of Lois enjoyed being the center of someone's world for once. She had always been left to fend for herself, and she was glad to finally have a man who treated her like a prize to be treasured. That was exactly what Clark had not done for her, he was the one who let her go. But she couldn't lie to herself. She knew that he had always been there, he had only let her go because he wanted her to be happy.

Chapter Four

Lois sat in the kitchen of Tim's apartment, sipping coffee as she watched the sun come up. Again. His kitchen wasn't as nice as hers, but definitely more organized. Keeping her own place was part of the independence she still maintained, somewhat unconsciously pushing off serious commitment. She had been sitting there since a little after 3 AM. That dream. Rushing into Clark's arms after he reciprocated her undying love. Kissing. Getting married. She slammed the mug down, chipping off a section of the bottom.

"Damn it all! Why can't I just move on?"

Halfway across town, Clark was sitting at his own kitchen table as he watched the sun rise. Wondering the same thing. They both knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it. They both wanted to move on, just with each other and no one else in the world.

--------------------  
Lois sat by the phone in the living room, holding the unit in her lap. Exhaling deeply. She had woken up from her dream and decided to confront it. Would he even be awake? Maybe that was the test. She typed in the numbers slowly, hesitating before finally pressing the dial button.

Clark was sitting on his own couch when the phone startled him. His eyes narrowed. So soon after the dream? What are the odds?

"Hello?"

"Clark?"

Eyes widening. "Lois?"

"Yeah. Um. I was just wondering if...uh...you had bought the tickets for our flight to LA?"

Clark frowned in confusion, then chuckled to himself. Lois swore to herself. Nice cover, Lane.

"Yes, Lois, I did that almost a week ago. What's the real reason you called me?"

Clark heard a loud exhale over the phone. "I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you Clark."

"Me too Lois. You know you were one of my best friends before you disappeared. I guess that's why I was so mad at you for never calling."

"I know. I just thought it would be easier for both of us if I didn't draw things out."

"Lois, I just wanted my friend back. I should never have let her go."

Lois sucked in her breath. 'Did he mean?' "Yeah, well, you're right about that. You should have stopped me."

Clark laughed over the phone. "Lois, we both know that trying to stop you is impossible when your mind is set."

The two talked for hours, catching up and reminiscing as the sun finally streamed over the skyline. Clark heard Mandy stirring in their room.

"Well, Lois, it's been great but I gotta go. We both have to be at work soon."

"Yeah, I know." A pause. "Clark, thank you for talking to me. For everything."

"And thank you for calling. I feel like I'm finally getting my friend back."

Lois bit her lip. "Yeah." 'Your friend.' "Well, bye Clark. See you in a few hours."

Clark heard the phone go dead, feeling for all the world like he had just cheated on his fiance. With Lois. Clark rubbed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch. How did she do this to him without even trying?

Chapter Five

Chloe whirled into the Daily Planet at her usual early hour, shouting at the junior reporters as she made her way to her desk. She slowed down as she noticed her usually hardworking cousin was slumped over the adjoining desk, head squarely resting on a pile of papers. Chloe couldn't help but grin at the small puddle of drool collecting on the documents under Lois. "Where's Jimmy when you need him?' Shaking her head, Chloe decided it was better to wake Lois up herself than wait for someone else to accidentally earn themselves a death wish. Shaking Lois' shoulder.

"Come on, cuz. Up and at em."

Lois groaned as she slowly raised her head.

"Oh my god. Chloe? What time is it?"

Chloe laughed. "I didn't think you were pulling an all nighter. If I had known I would have helped out."

Lois yawned. "I didn't plan on pulling one. I talked to Clark on the phone last night until six this morning."

Chloe's eyes bulged open. "You what? What did you guys talk about?" Narrowing her eyes. "Does Tim know? Or Mandy for that matter?"

Lois grimaced slightly at the accusing tone. "No. They were both sound asleep." Looking up at her still grinning cousin. "And we are going to keep it that way. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Chloe…"

Raising her hands in front of her body as she bowed towards Lois. "Yes, sahib. Not a word." Laughing, Chloe dodged the slap aimed for her arm. "Now. Tell me everything. Do you love him still? Does he love you?"

Lois laughed back. Chloe had always been the one who knew the important things in life.

-----------  
Clark wandered into the Planet late and was immediately ushered into Perry's office. Long night, long morning. A burning apartment building had not helped his sleepless phone adventures. Clark sighed to himself. He could almost physically feel Perry's frustration. The boss made allowances, knowing the real reason why Clark was late, but he still felt obligated to yell every once in a while.

After the morning pep talk, Clark slinked down the hallway before collapsing into his desk across from Lois and Chloe. Thankfully, Lois wasn't there. Chloe, however, was eyeing him like an amusing specimen. Clark raised one eyebrow in her direction.

"What?"

That made Chloe burst out laughing.

Clark was confused. "Did I miss something?"

Chloe slowed to a giggle. "Nope. Just look like you've had a long night."

Clark frowned, then it dawned on him. "You talked to Lois already."

Chloe nodded. "Good job, Sherlock. Glad to see that noggin of yours is still working, even on so little sleep." Leaning forward to whisper. "Must be all that alien stuff in your system."

Chloe laughed at herself while Clark reddened. Growling, "Chloe…"

"Sheesh, two in one morning. You and Lois are touchy without sleep."

Clark looked around. "By the way, where is Lois? At home sleeping?"

"Why, Clark? Are you concerned for Ms. Lane?"

Clark swallowed. "Um, no, we just have a story to do. That's all."

Chloe laughed at his discomfort. "Yeah, sure it is. Well, lucky for you Lois was in her early and is already out covering sources."

Clark sat upright at that. "She went to visit the sources alone? She knows she was supposed to wait on me. It's dangerous there."

Chloe looked genuinely surprised at Clark's tone. "Clark she will be fine. Lois is a big girl. She…"

Chloe's voice trailed off as Clark zeroed in his hearing, searching for Lois. Finally, he recognized her voice near the docks. Clark stood from his chair and ran towards the stairwell. Chloe was startled, but had gotten used to the sudden departures. She muttered to herself.

"Go get her. Everyone knows it's what you both want."

Chapter Six

Clark stopped short of Lois and the contact to slow to a normal pace. Coming around the corner of a warehouse, his breath caught when he saw the man draw a knife as he grabbed Lois' arm. Clark broke into a sprint.

"Hey! Let go of her!"

The man and Lois both looked up in surprise. The man whirled to place Lois between himself and the incoming Clark. Clark slowed at the knife on her throat.

"Look buddy, I don't want any trouble. Just let her go."

The man laughed. "Yeah right. She's the only thing keeping me safe right now. Just stay back and things will stay that way."

Clark was frustrated. He didn't dare use his powers in front of Lois. But what choice did he have? Clark sighed to himself, then blasted a direct line of heat into the man's hand. The knife clattered to the ground as the man yelped. Lois punched him in the face, knocking him out, before turning to face Clark.

"What the hell was that?"

Clark shuffled his feet, then cleared his throat. "Lois, there's something I need to tell you."

---------------------------

Chloe was lounging at her desk, feet propped up as she reviewed photos with Jimmy. Her moment was interrupted by a fuming Lois Lane, who smacked Chloe's feet down as she settled into a chair. Jimmy looked shocked before Chloe shooed him away.

"Lois, what's wrong? Did Clark find you…" Chloe recognized the look in Lois' face. 'Why would Clark tell her?'

Lois, sensing a change in her cousin, noticed the look of realization. Lois got even madder. "You knew, didn't you?"

Chloe could only nod.

"How long?"

"Since our senior year."

Lois opened and closed her mouth as if the words were stuck in her throat. "Why did no one ever tell me this? Am I that untrustworthy?"

Chloe immediately tried to hug her big cousin, who was struggling not to cry. "Oh, honey, no. Clark only told me because I caught him. He thinks his abilities will scare people away. That's why he broke up with Lana, he couldn't tell her."

Lois jerked in surprise. "She never knew? Looking back, he must have used his powers a lot in front of her."

Chloe nodded. "He was always saving her, and she never recognized it." Shrugging. "I didn't either. No one does. That's why I guess I've always respected Clark. He saves everyone and no one even knows it's him. Superman doesn't have many true friends. Mandy doesn't even know."

Chloe grimaced as she Lois' eyes get huge. "You didn't put two and two together…"

"It makes so much sense now. They are never in the same place…" Lois ran over to the framed copy of her first interview with Superman. Jimmy had taken a great shot, and Lois could clearly see Clark. She could have kicked herself. How had she never seen it before now? Farmboy hero that moves to Metropolis at the same time as a selfless helper in tights. Lois sat down solidly. Whoa.

Chloe suddenly realized a missing person. "Um, Lois, where's Clark?"

Lois was massaging her head with her hands. Chloe noticed the hands stop moving. "Oh god."

Chloe was suddenly very afraid for her cousin. "Lois. What did you say to him?"

From under the hands. "I told him to stay away from me. That he deserved Mandy, because she was still blind enough to think he was worth the trouble of being spoon fed lies."

Chloe covered her mouth with her hands. "Lois, no! What did he do?"

A tear ran down Lois' cheek. "He said he understood. I could see he was hurt, but I was so mad. He told me he was going to the fortress. I said running back to the farm was always good place to brood."

Chloe screeched. "Lois you big idiot! The fortress isn't the loft, it's Clark piece of krypton here on earth. When he goes there he disappears for long stretches of time. He was there for six months after you left!"

Just then Perry stormed over to their desks. "Either one of you mind telling me why Kent just called in to tell me he was quitting?"

Lois groaned as Chloe smacked her. Perry looked on in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Still waiting."

Chloe glared in his direction. "Personal reasons. That's all I know."

Perry knew better than to push it. Nodding, he ran his hands through his hair. "Well, if there is any way someone can fix it I would appreciate it. Soon."

As Perry walked off Chloe slumped down. This was not good. She and Lois were sitting at the desk when the phone rang. "Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet."

Chloe sat up even straighter. "Mandy? What's wrong?"

Glaring at Lois. "I know, we just heard from Perry." Sighing. "I'm sorry to hear that, too. What did you say?" Hanging her head. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need, please call me. Thanks, you too."

Lois looked at her cousin expectantly. 'What, what did she say?"

"Clark stopped by the apartment and told her he would be going away for a while. They are postponing the engagement indefinitely. She doesn't know where he went or why, he wouldn't say. Just told her that he was reevaluating some life choices." Chloe paused to stare her cousin in the eyes. "Lois, his biggest fear has always been rejection, that's why he was such a loner. Telling him that his relationship was a sham because of the lies was just about the worst thing he could hear."

Lois started crying. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. I'm such a bigmouth, I didn't mean any of it. Any woman would be lucky to have plain old Clark, much less Superman. I'm an idiot!" The surrounding reporters looked over, trying to figure out what the crying was about. Chloe noticed and shushed her cousin.

"It's too late now. Let's just pray that Clark comes back soon." Chloe sighed. "Now it's time for you to call Martha and tell her we're headed down for the weekend. She's going to want to know what happened."

Lois' face registered pure terror. She couldn't imagine telling Mrs. Kent what she had done. She buried her head again. This was the worst day ever.

Chapter Six

It had been almost two years since Clark had disappeared from Metropolis. He had worked out some sort of arrangement with Perry on the phone soon after leaving, so he could continue to write for the Daily Planet. Perry told everyone that the Planet's own Clark Kent would be traveling the world to follow the exploits of Superman, who was trekking the globe to visit some of the areas in sore need of assistance. The relayed news of Superman's exploits always thrilled the hearts of Metropolis citizens, who were proud of their adopted son, while Clark Kent's human interest pieces about the areas visited were quickly gaining him international acclaim. Rumors of an in absentia Kerth were circulating, and numbers of other papers were constantly harassing Perry about the possibility of stealing Clark.

Chloe had gotten married to Bruce Wayne less than a year earlier, the two meeting when Wayne showed up in search of his friend Clark, and Chloe quickly became pregnant. Chloe and Lois were both surprised that Clark was close to such a world power, but after learning Bruce's nighttime occupation the relationship made sense. Lois, however, was no longer engaged to Tim. Soon after Clark left, he told Lois that he was tired of being the third wheel in a relationship with someone who disappeared off the face of the earth. Lois had been somewhat relieved, never forgiving herself for destroying Clark's own relationship. Mandy had moved on less than six months after Clark left, quickly becoming engaged to a wealthy socialite. Last time Chloe had heard, the happily married couple had purchased a large house in plans of starting a family. Martha was still a Senator, but now revered as a powerful entity who stood her ground on tough issues. The strain of the political life, however, was relieved on a regular basis with a trip to the farm to meet Lois and Chloe for a weekend of solitude.

Martha had only been alone with her thoughts in the farmhouse for a few hours when she heard a car pull up. Peering through the kitchen curtains, she was glad to see Lois and Chloe getting out. Walking outside, she greeted both girls with a smile and a hug.

"My girls are home! It's so good to see you both."

"Hey Mrs. Kent. Sorry, we're late but I had to finish up some nursery design issues with the planner and Bruce." Lois rolled her eyes at her cousin. "What?"

"Who knew you could slip so easily into the lifestyle of the snotty and famous." Snorting. "Perry should move you to the social section of the newspaper. First person perspective, ya know."

Martha laughed at the exchange. "Lois." Embracing again. "I've missed you. I still wish you would come on my staff so we could be closer."

"Mrs. Kent…" A stern look stopped her. "Martha. You know that I feel more comfortable at the Planet." Looking down. "I guess deep down I feel like I can be closer to Clark that way." Sighing. "I still can't believe how big an idiot I was. Just when he was completely open with me, I broke him. Instead of a happily ever after I created a nightmare for everyone." Looking up. "Especially you."

Martha smiled. "Oh honey. I don't blame you for Clark disappearing. He's always been a little overdramatic. Besides, this way I have time to just hang out with you girls. Now. Let's go eat so we can watch some movies and move on to finally picking out names for Chloe's baby. No godchild of mine is going to have a name like Priscilla or Alfred."

Chloe faked shock at Martha. Everyone knew that Chloe adored Bruce's longtime butler, so Lois and Martha took turns poking fun at her. "Martha Kent! I can only hope that my son would be half the gentleman that Alfred is!" Wrinkling her nose. "But that would be a little awkward around the mansion, both having the same name."

The three laughed, heading into the kitchen that provided their escape from the demands of life. Besides, for all three it allowed a little bit of a connection to the one person in their lives that all desperately missed.

------------------  
At that moment, Clark was sitting outside a hut in Angola, Africa. He had spent the day rescuing families from the territorial warfare that engulfed the country, but he had also spent a good deal of time saving orphans who cradled the corpses of parents. Those memories would haunt him forever, as they had in all the other disaster areas he visited. The writings he sent Perry were the only way he could let some of the grief out; otherwise, it would overwhelm him. Perry was Clark's only connection to his previous life; the two shared a quick phone call once a month that Perry was sworn to secrecy about. Clark had always known that Mandy would forget him, but it still hurt that it happened so fast. The news about Chloe and Bruce made him happy, though, and he hoped to stop by for a quick visit when the baby was born. Clark grimaced.

The thought of children just reminded him again of the day's horrors. He rested his forehead in his hands, struggling to contain his emotions. Jor-El had warned him that his destiny would be difficult; Clark had just never imagined the magnitude. Jor-El had also cautioned him to find his soul mate before starting the journey, but Clark doubted such a person existed for him. He would always be alone. Hearing the patter of feet, Clark raised his head. Smiling, he saw that some of the local boys were playing a pickup soccer game. Shaking off the misery, he trotted over to join them. The weight of the world's problems could wait until morning.

Chapter Seven

Lois sat in the farmhouse kitchen, a glass of milk on the counter in front her. She had been sitting there since three, and would continue to sit there until the sun came up. Many nights she still woke up, half expecting Clark to call so they could talk like that night so long ago. She usually ended up crying herself to sleep with the appearance of dawn, something that Martha and Chloe both pretended to not notice. This morning was different, however.

Martha walked into the kitchen, looking for a glass of water, and noticed Lois.

"Lois, honey, what are you doing?"

Lois smiled wanly. "Just thinking. Waiting and thinking."

"Oh honey. You need to get some sleep. If Clark calls, you will be the first to know. Staying up and waiting only drains your energy that you need."

Lois started to tear up. "I know. I keep telling myself that, but I just can't sleep. I spend the hours reminiscing our last conversation together. We were finally getting back to where we left things. I was so happy, and he sounded happy. The next day I ruined everything." Lois brushed her eyes. "These early morning hours are all I have left."

Martha wiped her own eyes. "Oh Lois. I miss him so bad. Why can't he just come home?"

-------  
The two women were still sitting at the table reminiscing when Chloe wandered into the kitchen several hours later.

"What are you two doing?" Noticing the empty milk jug, Chloe exclaimed. "Have you been there all night!"

Lois grinned slightly. "Not all night. Care to join us? There's another thing of milk in the fridge door."

Chloe grabbed the jug before dropping into the chair opposite Martha. "So. Where are we?"

Martha laughed. "When Clark learned heat vision."

Chloe burst into giggles. "Oh yeah. The sexy biology teacher that had the pheromone issues. Clark almost burned down the school, then took credit for putting out the fire."

Lois and Martha both laughed. He may have disappeared, but by telling stories they could still feel his presence. The stories lasted most of the day, through two meals and numbers of different drinks. All three were getting pretty nostalgic when Lois piped up.

"Remember when he got married?"

Martha stopped laughing. "Yes, I do. Clark at first blamed it all on Red K. Then he told Jonathan and I that he was always scared of being alone. That's part of the reason Alicia's death hurt him so bad. And Kayla's for that matter. They both loved him for truly being him, abilities and all."

Lois and Chloe also stopped laughing. Chloe murmured. "I almost forgot about all that. Clark didn't like talking about Kayla, but I would sometimes catch him fondling her bracelet when he thought no one was paying attention."

Lois looked puzzled. "What bracelet?"

Martha looked at her. "You've never seen the Kawatche bracelet?" Lois shook her head. "It's the bracelet that Kayla used to wear. She gave it to Clark when she died, telling him it was for his soul mate. According to Kawatche legend, it was left on earth by Clark's people a long time ago and passed down through their tribe."

Lois looked surprised. "Wow. Why did I never hear about this before?"

Martha shrugged slightly but Chloe leaned forward. "Probably because Clark didn't like to talk about it. He told me once that he figured that bracelet would never be used again." Running a hand through her hair. "It was right after he and Lana broke up for the last time. I was kind of mad at him for being so focused on her, but also so sad because he looked so depressed." Looking at Lois with an odd expression. "Actually, come to think of it, the last time I ever saw the bracelet was when you left for your little European tour. Clark had gotten it out of the storage chest a few days after you left. He would just stare at it when he sat in the loft. One day, I went up there looking for him and it was gone. Always wondered what happened to it."

Martha stood up. "Well, it's probably still up there. I have been thinking about the bracelet a lot lately, for some odd reason. Seems weird that all three of us would be interested in it." Gesturing towards the barn. "What do you girls say to putting some time to good use? We could fix up the loft, and maybe find that bracelet in the process?"

The other two looked at her funny, then nodded.

Lois was headed out the door first. Looking over her shoulder, she called out. "Leave it to the farmer lady to always find work around the house. Even if I didn't know Clark, I would figure him to be a little Boy Scout."

Chloe just laughed, while Martha called back. "Hey, if you don't work you don't eat. And everyone knows how much you like to eat, Lois! So get to work!"

Lois tossed up a fake salute. "Yes, ma'am. I've never been one to refuse some of the Kent farm finest."

Martha stopped just shy of the porch steps, watching the cousins disappearing into the barn. Looking skyward, she took a deep breath. "Clark, sweetie, if you can hear me I wish you would come home so bad. We all miss you, and Lois is so sorry for what she said. She loves you baby. Please. Come home."

Chapter Eight

Martha found Chloe and Lois digging through the boxes in Clark's loft, eagerly pointing out mementos. Well, it was mostly Lois pointing and Chloe answering questions. Martha laughed at the way Lois asked about other girls. "Who's this tramp?" or "Could her parents only afford half the fabric necessary for that dress?" Settling beside them, Martha found herself stopping often to stare at the pictures and keepsakes. The three sat there all night, digging through boxes and simply remembering. Finally, exhausted from the long day, they decided to bunk down in the loft so they could finish their job in the morning before they had to leave on Monday.

Early the next morning the women resumed their digging. Halfway through a cardboard box of old Torch editions, Chloe found an odd looking wooden box.

"Hey, I think I found something."

The other two immediately looked over, eager to see the new discovery. Chloe peeled back the newspaper clipping surrounding the box. It was the first article that Clark had written about the Kawatche caves, featuring the interview with Kayla. Showing the paper to Martha and Lois, all three wanted to cry for the sadness that Clark must have endured. Lois read the article through, wanting to understand such a large part of Clark's life that she had missed. Finishing, she looked over to Martha and Chloe, who were both dying to open the box.

"What are you waiting for? Open the thing up, I want to see this bracelet."

Chloe lifted the lid, and all three were pleased to see the bracelet lying there.

"So what do you think, Lo?"

Murmuring, almost to herself. "It's beautiful." Turning to Martha. "Do you know how old it really is?"

Martha shook her head. "No idea, sweetie. I don't think Clark even knows."

Lois gingerly fingered the antique, lifting it off the velvet lining of the box. When she lifted the bracelet she felt a gentle pulse, almost like a shiver. Thinking it was her imagination, she shook off the feeling before setting the bracelet back down.

Martha stood up and brushed her knees. "Well, I guess that's that. We found what we came for, and I think it did all of us a little good in the process." Smiling softly into the vacant space of the loft. "I know it helped me feel closer to my son than anytime in the past two years." Turning back to Lois and Chloe, who were both slightly downcast at the thought. "And I have you two to thank for that. You two were the best friends Clark ever had, especially being there in the years after Jonathan passed. I can't imagine two people better to help me find my son's presence than those who helped make him the man he is today."

All three women had tears in their eyes as they embraced, almost physically willing him to reappear. After a minute of girlish hoping, all three gave slight chuckles at their shared superstition before heading back into the house for their last night together until the next month.

----  
Clark had left Angola to stop in southeast Asia, moving from village to village helping the people dig wells and build other improvements. At the very moment that Lois picked up the bracelet, he had felt a strange draw back to the farm. He sensed that it was something physical, the way the key drew him, but different. Shaking off the premonition, he went back to finishing the roofing on the schoolhouse. That evening, the feeling had become so intense that Clark worried something would happen to his mother. Racing into the nearest city, he found a phone booth and dialed the farmhouse.

At the same moment, Lois was sitting in the farmhouse kitchen as she wrestled with the desire to go back to sleep. She had been awake for over an hour, and she decided it was as good a night as any to face her demons. Just as she set a foot on the bottom step, however, the shrill alarm of the phone froze her. Turning, she walked slowly back into the kitchen. As the phone continued to ring, she inched her fingers around the receiver before finally raising it to her ear.

"He…Hello?"

Clark, over a thousand miles away, was so shocked that he almost fell off the booth he was leaning against.

"Lois?"

Lois almost fainted. "Clark! Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Lois, it's me. I was calling because I got a weird feeling, in the Kryptonian sense, and I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Lois frowned. "Sure Clark, everything is just dandy. It's four in the morning and the prodigal son happens to call after two years of silence." She paused. "Seriously though, now you're creeping me out."

Clark laughed slightly. Some people never changed. "Well, Lois, it was great talking to you. I got to run."

Before Clark could hang up, Lois screamed into the phone. "Clark, wait, please don't hang up. I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean a word of it, and the more I find out about your past the worse I feel for what I said. You have done nothing but protect people your whole life from the real you so they wouldn't get hurt." Lois sighed. "And I came along to confirm those worst fears. Clark, I am truly very sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Lois sat anxiously, praying she didn't hear a dial tone. After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard Clark taking a deep breath on the other end.

"Lois, I really appreciate that. But it still hurts."

Lois bit her bottom lip. "Clark, I can only imagine how it feels. And honestly, if forgiving me is too hard I would understand completely. But please, come back home for your mom and Chloe. They both miss you and want you in their lives. I swear to stay away."

Clark leaned his head against the rough wooden frame. Wow. "Well, how about this. Why don't you just fill me in with what's been going on since I left?"

Lois smiled to herself. Maybe she would get her friend back after all.

Chapter Nine

Martha came into the kitchen to find Lois passed out on the table, phone in hand. She shook her head before walking over to lay the phone down. The movement, however, woke Lois.

"Hm, what? Clark?"

Martha sighed softly. "No, honey, it's just me. Were you up all night again?"

Lois sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Martha, he called last night! I was headed up to bed when the phone rang and it was Clark!"

Martha's recently filled coffee mug dropped to the floor with a shatter as the shock hit her. "Wha…What did he say?"

"He said he was worried about you. Something about a feeling coming from the farm." Lois shrugged. "I told him we were all fine, so it must have been nothing."

Martha looked on in disbelief. "So that's it? Two years of silence and he calls for a checkup in the middle of the night based on some feeling?" Another thought occurred to her. "Lois, why didn't you wake me or Chloe?"

Lois looked down. "Clark said not to, it was the only way he would stay on the phone."

"STAY on the phone! How long did you talk to him?"

Lois shrugged again, looking sheepish. "Maybe two or three hours."

"TWO OR THREE HOURS!"

Lois shushed Martha. "Chloe's still sleeping, please Mrs. Kent, stop yelling."

Lois had never seen the older woman like this. She was flushed and breathing hard, looking for all the world like she was physically working the news through her mind. Just then, Chloe stumbled into the kitchen.

"What's going on? It's like six thirty in the morning."

Martha turned to look at Chloe before pointing at Lois. "Lois talked to Clark last night." Chloe's eyes widened. "For over two hours."

Chloe screeched. "You WHAT?" Stepping forward. "Why didn't you come get us?"

Lois groaned before letting her head hit the table. She was feeling a lot less happy about the phone call.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, now you have to tell us everything. Word for word." Martha mimicked the gesture, nodding in agreement. Lois sighed before getting up and heading to the couch.

"Let's get this over with."

-------  
It was close to noon when Lois was done with her story and the following interrogation. She and Martha had called in sick to work, while Chloe had called Bruce to cancel her plans for the day. The three welcomed another day together, especially given the reason for extending the weekend.

By the time the discussion was over, however, they were still at a loss for what made Clark call so abruptly. They understood that it had something to do with his being Kryptonian, but they could not figure out what could have triggered a draw. Suddenly, Chloe realized the unusual event.

"I know what called Clark!"

Lois and Martha gave her weird looks. "Now how could you possibly know that, cuz?"

"We all know what did it. We were messing with it in the loft yesterday."

Realization dawned on Martha, but Lois still looked confused. "The bracelet, honey. It's the only thing Kryptonian on this farm anymore, and we were messing with it yesterday right when Clark started feeling weird." Martha paused. "But that doesn't explain why the bracelet would call Clark back to the farm? Unless maybe it senses emotions and could feel our wanting him to come home."

Chloe grinned mischievously, causing Lois to narrow her eyes. "Chloe Sullivan Wayne, you know something that you aren't telling…"

Chloe laughed out loud. "I just realized. Only one of us touched that bracelet."

Martha grinned. "That's true. The first time you touched that bracelet, Lois, it called out to Clark. Sounds interesting to me."

Lois blushed slightly. "Why would my touching it make the bracelet act weird." She shook her head. "Listen to us talking about a bracelet like it has a will of it's own."

Chloe shrugged. "It wouldn't be a stretch for Kryptonian stuff. I've seen weirder, trust me."

Lois burst out. "But why, then?"

Martha looked at Lois like a child. "Lois, don't you get it? That bracelet is for Clark's soul mate. You touched it and now it wants him home. Seems pretty straight forward to me."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Just what I was thinking, Martha."

Lois felt like she was having an out of body experience. "But, but, how? Me! It can't be…It's impossible." Looking up at the other two. Smiling weakly. "You really think so? You think that's why?"

Chloe and Martha laughed, as Chloe leaned down. "Cuz, you got it bad. Even the bracelet can tell."

Martha clapped her hands together. "Now, we just have to wait for my big dumb alien for a son to get his act together and start listening to that hunk of rock. Then we could all maybe move on with our lives."

Chapter Ten

Clark landed quietly on the road in front of the Kent farm, exhaling loudly as he squared his shoulders. 'This is not going to be easy. I can only imagine what those three are going to do to me when I walk through that door. What do I say? 'Hey it's me, I'm back now. So who's hungry?'' Clark chuckled to himself. At least the hungry thing would get Lois' attention off his return. He started walking down the dirt road, noting the three silhouettes outlined in the kitchen window. It would have probably been easier to take them on one at a time, but there was no way he was deciding which one to visit first so he just waited until the next time they were all at the farm.

Lois was leaning against the bar in the kitchen, coffee in hand, as Chloe and Martha sat opposite her at the table. The three had only been home a few hours, but the conversation had revolved around Clark the entire time. They were just settling into another round of debates about the importance of the bracelet when Lois happened to look outside, shrieking.

"CLARK?"

Martha and Chloe both stopped to stare at her.

"Yeah, cuz, that's who we've been talking about all night. What's with you?"

Before Chloe could finish, Lois was already half way out the kitchen door. Martha and Chloe both looked at each other, puzzled, then turned to look out the window behind them. Lois hit Clark at full speed with enough force to knock a normal man down, wrapping herself around him as he hugged her. Chloe and Martha both instantly darted out from around the table, almost knocking the screen door off its hinges.

Clark stood with his arms wrapped tightly around Lois' sobbing form, shutting his eyes as he savored the moment. He was so intensely focused on nothing but her that he almost missed the sound of his mother and Chloe running up, bracing himself just in time to avoid taking all three of them to the ground.

"My baby's come home, but don't you ever do that again! You hear me, Clark Joseph?"

Clark laughed slightly as he dipped down to wrap his arm around his mother, the other still being clung to tightly by both Lois and Chloe. Clark felt a sense of peace like nothing ever before, a sense he had finally found his place in the world. He smiled down at the three most important people in his life, who all returned the sentiment. For the moment, all the questions were forgotten in the happiness of the moment.

----  
The next morning, Clark wandered into the kitchen while the rest of the house slept. Creeping out the front door, he started a slow walk around the perimeter of the farm. The sight depressed him. Without himself or his father around the farm had fallen into disrepair, even with local hands helping out. Clark resolved to get the farm back into shape, if for no other reason than to make amends with his father's memory. As he bent over one of the fallow fields his sensitive hearing picked up excitement in the house.

"What the hell? He showed up for one night before taking off again? Chloe, I swear by everything holy that I might call the bat to make some tools out of the green stuff if Clark disappeared to Malaysia or something again."

"Lois, now, we don't know that Clark left again. He could just be in the barn or something."

"He better be, so help me god."

Clark chuckled to himself, then sped back into the house.

"Missing something, Lois?"

Lois jumped, startled by his surprise entrance.

"As a matter of fact I was. It's this magical disappearing alien. Disappears for long periods of time without warning if you're not careful."

Clark started to feel hurt, but stopped himself. He had no right to sulk, and even if it was a joke he still deserved it.

Lois started to continue, but also stopped when she noticed the way Clark had set his face. 'Wow, he really grew up out there. No more pity parties.'

Chloe stood to the side of the two, noticing the intensity that passed between them.

"OOOOkkk, then. Normally, I would leave you two alone with the moment but I haven't seen Clark in a while and I'm pregnant so you are going to hang out with me and like it."

Clark and Lois both laughed at the remark, heading over to the table where Chloe was already settling into a chair.

They had been catching up for almost an hour when Martha came into the kitchen. As she picked up the coffee pot she smiled, noticing that Lois and Clark were holding hands as they sat in practically the same chair. Raising the mug to her lips, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, since before Jonathan died. Martha settled into the chair at the end of the table, letting the others talk.

Clark was interested in hearing everything about Chloe's new life, especially since her husband was an old friend from the hero business. Lois loved to just stare at his face as it lit up with each new story that he had missed, hurting when she saw it fall as he felt the sadness for not being there himself. Chloe just chatted excitedly, always happy to tell another person about her life as modern royalty. Lois shook herself from her gazing to poke fun at her cousin, who had always had a special spot in her reporting for targeting the rich and famous. Clark laughed as he listened to the cousins bicker, glad that some things would never change.

As the conversation wound down, Clark decided it was time to tell his mom about his plan to get the farm operating more efficient than ever.

"Uh, mom. I need to make an announcement."

All three women turned to look at him with scared looks, forever jaded to such statements.

"No, no, nothing like that."

Clark laughed at the audible exhale from all three.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have decided to stay here on the farm and get it working again. I walked around the property earlier, and I really want to restore this place to its former glory. Maybe even better. Dad would have liked that."

Martha nodded.

"Sounds great, honey. You're right about your dad. He would have loved to see this place stay in the family, especially as a productive farm rather than just a piece of land."

Lois slipped her arm through Clark's.

"Can I still come by on the weekends?"

Clark smiled down at her. "How about I fly you back and forth any time you want?"

"Hello? What about me? What about my free trips whenever I want?"

Lois stuck her tongue out at Chloe.

"Get your rich butler to fly you down in one of your precious helicopters. Besides, you have a husband."

Martha raised one eyebrow at that remark. Chloe and Lois were both oblivious to the comment as they resumed their argument. She looked over at Clark and almost lost her sip of coffee at the sight. He closely resembled a deer in the headlights, staring at the top of Lois' head. The comment was apparently not lost on at least one other person at the table.

Chapter Eleven

Shoving his hair back from his forehead, Clark leaned over the fence railing to look at the field he had just finished plowing. In the two months he had been home, he had managed to put all the former acreage back into production while also preparing new sections of the farm for cultivation. As Clark settled onto the railing, he heard the screen door bang open and closed. Smiling, he turned to rest his back on the post so he could see the farmhouse.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself. Glad to see you put in some real effort today. A wise lady once told me that you have to work to eat around here."

Clark laughed as he leaned down to kiss Lois. It was less than a week after he came back when the flights to Metropolis were given up and Lois moved in with him on the farm. She emailed her articles in to work, and any research needed was handled with a simple ride on Air Clark. The two loved the new arrangement, and Martha was happy the old house was being lived in again.

"Speaking of mom, don't forget that she is coming down tomorrow with Chloe and Bruce."

Lois faked shock. "Me? Forget? Frankly, Smallville, I'm offended and hurt."

Clark kissed her again, then swung her off her feet. "Better?"

Lois nodded. "Much. Now, to the kitchen with you, alien slave!"

Lois' imitation of a task master was too much for Clark, who started laughing. Lois thumped him on the head.

"No back talk! Move it mister, or you sleep on the couch tonight. Just like old times, eh Clarkie?"

That made Clark stop laughing instantly. He was invincible to just about everything, but Lois had quickly picked up on which threats were effective.

"Ay, ay ma'am."

Lois narrowed her eyes, then grinned. "I knew you liked me back then. I just didn't know if you were going to survive that club without embarrassing yourself."

Clark grinned back, with a mischievous look on his face. "What do you say we skip dinner, and move straight to dessert?"

"I thought you would never ask."

-----  
Clark had just finished speed straightening the house when he heard one of Bruce's cars pulling into the driveway.

"Lois! They're here!"

He heard running footsteps in their bedroom upstairs as Lois finished getting ready. He had let her sleep in, but he had apparently overdone the gesture. That or the fact that he had miscalculated the two-hour shower, which was even longer than usual. Clark shook his head. Without his heat vision, he had no idea how they would have any form of hot water on a consistent basis.

The front door opened, revealing a very pregnant Chloe and Martha. As Clark leaned in to hug the two, he could see past them to the car, where Bruce and Alfred were struggling with the mass of luggage.

"Mom, Chloe! How long are you guys planning on staying this time?"

"Clark Kent, how rude of you! I know I raised you better than that."

Chloe just clucked disapprovingly.

"I meant your amount of luggage." Clark grinned as Bruce walked in, followed by Alfred.

"Look what you're doing to poor Bruce, I mean he doesn't have a utility belt for that."

Chloe laughed out loud, as Bruce faked hurt before laughing.

"Hey, if you want to make jokes you could have helped. Seeing as you could have done it alone, and with ease. Smart aleck."

Lois walked down the stairs in time for the last remark. Alfred pointed.

"Yes, there she is Master Bruce. Right on time."

All laughed, as Lois shot Alfred a look. Bending carefully around her cousin, Lois spoke up.

"Watch yourself there, butler boy. I might get thirsty later."

Alfred sniffed. "Well then I suppose you'll have to get yourself a drink then won't you?"

Lois shook her head, looking at Clark. "He's almost as bad as you when we first started this."

Clark raised one eyebrow. "You planning on leaving me for Alfred?"

Martha laughed out loud, as Chloe struggled not to fall over at the expression on Alfred's face.

"God, I hope not Master Clark."

The last comment made even Bruce laugh, which was a rare occurrence. He smiled a lot, especially since meeting Chloe, but laughing was still unusual.

Later, after the luggage was settled into rooms Clark had built for such occasions and all were in the living room Clark stood up.

"I just wanted to thank every person in this room for giving me a family I never dreamed possible. My biggest fear was always being alone, and I thought it would always be that way." Smiling slightly. "A few years ago, a certain woman pointed out that insecurity. I know she blames herself for what happened, but if she does then she should also take the credit for all the good things that came from that experience." Lois was fidgeting uncomfortably, wondering where the conversation was headed.

Clark gestured around the room. "Chloe and Bruce got married, and are starting a family now. When they and Alfred come to visit it's like relatives I never had growing up. The farm is more successful than ever, and I love being here." Turning to Lois.

"Lois Lane, I want to thank you. For being in my life." Clark walked to directly in front of where she sat, then knelt down. "And I want you to be in it forever. Will you marry me?"

Chloe and Martha both started screaming, as Alfred wiped one eye. Bruce just grinned goofily. Lois struggled to compose herself, as she was bawling. Finally, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. The others in the room also paused, waiting on her response.

"Of course, Smallville. You think I would learn to cook for myself?"


End file.
